


Forward

by Yrko



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrko/pseuds/Yrko
Summary: Riko is helping Yoshiko with her fortune-telling booth. Will Riko's feelings for Yoshiko finally be expressed?





	Forward

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched season 2, episode 11 of Sunshine and this happened.

“Are you excited to perform in Tokyo, Yoshiko-chan?”

“It's Yohane! And of course, Riri. I’m really looking forward to it! Performing again in the city of temptations in a more grandiose stage worthy for a fallen angel means more mortals will see and be captivated by Yohane's devilish charm and alluring voice! They will all be begging to become my little demons!”

Riko would have rolled her eyes at that statement if it wasn't for the fact that she's one of those mortals who was captivated by Yohane's devilish charm and alluring voice. That's why she's here in this dark almost empty room, setting up the keyboard that she borrowed from Mari, in the first place. Riko wanted to maintain her elite status by helping Yoshiko with her fortune-telling booth. Not that she's afraid she'll lose her status to a bunch of newcomers or anything. Sure Yoshiko gained more subscribers after they won in the regionals, but it didn't mean that they'll automatically become Yohane's favorite even if their usernames aimed to catch the fallen angel's attention like loyallittledemon666 or kawaiiyohanefan or BestLittleDemon or iloveyohanesama143 (she should really report that user).

Riko was about to press another key when it suddenly became darker and she felt something warm covering her eyes. “Wha? Yoshiko-chan? What are you doing?”, Riko asked after processing her situation. “It’s Yohane and your eyes looked so scary that people might actually think you're part of the props”, Yoshiko answered as she removed her hand from Riko's eyes. No comeback from the other girl which was quite odd considering Riko would normally defend herself. “Is something on your mind, Riri?”, Yoshiko asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

“I guess mind reading isn't part of your services.”

“No, that's in a different classification. I'm doing fortune-telling as you can see.”

“So the great Yohane is incapable of mind reading?”

“The Great Yohane has unlocked and mastered that skill centuries ago! I just don't want to invade my elite little demon’s privacy.”

Riko turned to look at Yoshiko with a warm smile. She would never ever admit it but there's something weirdly endearing about being called her elite little demon. “Thank you for your concern, Yohane-chan. I'm fine. Just setting up the mood”, Riko said cheerfully. Yoshiko grinned and leaned her entire weight on Riko's shoulder as she sat beside the pianist.

“Hey, Riri. Is there somewhere you wanna visit when we're in Tokyo?” Yoshiko asked while still leaning on Riko's side and pressing random keys on Mari’s keyboard. “Hmmmm… I would love to go to Ikebukuro since I was not able to explore the area properly the last time I was there.”

“Bukuro? Where Otome Road is located?”

“Y- Yeah.”

“Hmm? Is it where you bought that book?”

“B- book? What book?”

“The one you made sure was safe inside your bag. The chin-in-hand move: Taisho roma-.”

“Aaaahhh!! I just found it lying around the house! How about you, Yoshiko-chan? Any place you want to visit?”

Yoshiko dropped her smirk and shrugged her shoulders. “Its Yohane! And... Well… There are some stores that sell rare fallen angel items that I wanna visit but-”, Yoshiko paused all of a sudden. Confused, Riko slightly turned her body to face the younger girl. “But?”, Riko echoed. “But I wanna explore the city with you…” Yoshiko trailed off. “A-and and the rest of Aqours of course! Oh! Speaking of explore! I think it will take a while for Zuramaru to find any customers so, uh, you should visit other stalls on your break instead of staying here”, she added abruptly.

“But that's why I declined Chika-chan's offer to visit other stalls. I want to help you and part of it is waiting for customers with you. Besides, I was really looking forward to watch you tell people's future.”

“Really?”

“Really. It’s what friends do. We can still enjoy the rest of the festival if we watch the bonfire together tonight. So, do you want to meet up there, Yoshiko-chan?”

“It's Yohane! And I look forward to it, Riri”, Yoshiko said as she headed back to her table.

_I look forward to OUR tomorrow, Yocchan._

 

**Extra:**

“Chin-in-Hand Move: Taisho Romanticism Edition, Volume 48. Wow volume 48th. Riri's been contributing a lot to the economy.”

“She's very dedicated, zura.”

“Hey, look! Art submissions!”

“Oooh… They look really good, zura!”

“This one looks similar to Riri’s artstyle.”

“It's by YocchanLover-san… These two girls look like Yoshiko-chan and Riko-chan!”

“It's Yohane! But you're right. What a weird coincidence.”

“Yoshiko-chan, Hanamaru-chan what are you doing?”

“Ri- Riri! Uh, we, uh… You're eyes look scary again."

"..."

"Zuramaru did it!”

“Zura?!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Usernames/handles are used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual accounts active or otherwise is purely coincidental. I hope no one actually uses iloveyohanesama143 as their handle ;)


End file.
